Revenge is a Sweet Thing
by cheong-sa
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha and his two-timing ways. She has teamed up with Sesshomaru for revenge. but what happends after Inuyasha catches them? What's wrong with Kagome? ON HIATUS SORRY GUYS
1. together we will bring misery

So this is my first fan fiction so I really hope you all read, enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Aww do I have to? ( lawyers glare at her) fine I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

I could hear him leaving, trying not to make the slightest noise. He believed that we were all asleep but I wasn't. then I could hear him run off once he reached the edge of camp. I didn't want to cry but then hear I was holding Shippo closer to my body hoping that his warmth will stop thecold empty feeling I had inside. I decided that I should wash my face before Inuyasha came back and could smell my tears, but then again would he even care? I slowly got out of my sleeping bag and headed to the river. I walked slowly thinking about how I should deal with Inuyasha. He had promised me that after Naraku he would take me as his mate but he's never stopped running after kikyo. I splashed water on my face but my tears continued to fall. Suddenly felt a strong demonic aura behind me. I turned to face bright gold eyes.

********************************************************************************************************************

I followed my brothers scent to a small clearing where his inutachi camped. I sort of hoped to run into the miko that I have grown fond of but she and my half brother were no where to be seen I could smell the scent of my brother in one direction and the miko's in another. I followed her scent, I could smell her tears and silently promised to make my brother pay for making the beautiful and powerful nigen cry. She turned to look at me.

"Miko why is it you cry over him?" I asked because I seriously didn't understand why anyone would cry over the idiot.

She stared at me for awhile and the looked toward the river.

"because he has mistreated the heart he so willingly took and I gave." she whispered

" He has gone to see the dead miko." I stated

She nodded

"Perhaps he will understand what it is you are feeling once he has a taste of it himself." I suggested not really knowing what I myself was getting at but her eyes shone brightly after that

"And how would I do that? She asked

"Play as if you've found a lover and have someone preferably me play that lover."

"I'm liking that but why volunteer yourself Sesshoumaru?" she asked curiosity eating away at her

"Inuyasha will feel more betrayed and hurt when he realizes that you've been sneaking off to meet with his second worst enemy - his half brother."

"My kami your right. Inuyasha will be furious and he'll feel terribly awful. So when should we start this?" she asked eager to view the pain and betrayal on the hanyou's face.

"Now." I said and claimed her lips as my own.

Her arousal spiked and I smirked inwardly and my dreadful half brother ran past us noticing kagome's scent but not caring figuring she was just getting something to drink. I pulled away.

"Go now Inuyasha is on his way back to camp." I said she nodded and was about to walk away when I added

"say my name in your sleep that'll really get him."

She nodded and left back to camp.

!!!!$%^&*(io)_(*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^%$$%^&*&^

When i reached camp Inuyasha was in a tree nabove my sleeping bag. I walked back to my sleeping bag and slid in next to Shippo. i leveled my breathing and heart rate so Inuyasha thought i was sleeping. i stayed quite for a while then i murmured seshoumaru's name. i could tell Inuyasha instantly looked at me in shock no doubt. I moaned Sesshoumaru's name a bit louder purposly making whimpering sounds and extra moans. I coninued to moan Sesshoumaru's name until I supposedly reached my climax aroual radiating off my body in large tsumani like waves. Tired from my acting i fell into a slumber, a small grin on my face.

A/N

Kay I know that was short but I just want to see how this is gonna go so erm yeah.

Ja ne

Please r&r


	2. To anger him further

**A/N I'm back with another chapter for my readers so please r&r enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha cuz if I did then Sesshy would never wear a shirt.**

**Ch.2 To anger him further**

**I woke to golden eyes in the morning, thinking it was Sesshoumaru I freaked.**

"**Sesshoumaru what are you doing here, Inuyasha might sense you." I whispered concerned**

"**Oi wench! Why do you smell like the cold hearted bastard?" Inuyasha asked **

**I inwardly hoped that he didn't remember that I just called him Sesshoumaru**

"**What are you talking about Inuyasha?" I asked "truly" confused**

" **You smell like my disgusting half- brother. As a matter of fact I smelt him all over you yesterday too, and you moaned his name in your sleep." Inuyasha yelled the last part waking up the rest of the group.**

"**Did I really?" I asked blushing like mad**

"**YEAH YOU DID." Inuyasha yelled in my face**

**I sighed**

"**Is there really a need to yell Inuyasha?" I asked**

**Getting up and gathering the necessities to make breakfast. **

"**Yes there is Kagome you have that cold fucker's scent all over you!!" Inuyasha yelled**

" **Actually he's far from being a cold fucker since his sex his filled with heat A LOT of heat and passion and sweat. So much sweat that were like butter and glue at the same time. We're like butter 'cuz we slip out of each others grasps but like glue because we stick to each others bodies-" I was interrupted as I settled a pot over the fire and began boiling the noodles.**

"**WHAT YOU SLEPT WITH THE FUCKER?" Inuyasha yelled **

" **Breakfast is ready!!" I called everyone came over to the fire and began to eat.**

**I could sense Sesshoumaru's aura near the rive we met at and took everyone finishing their meal as an excuse to go to the river to clean them. When I reached the river he was sitting on a boulder eyes closed. I blushed at the way the sun made his perfectly tanned skin glow and his silver hair sparkle( not like Edward) from the specks of water he had in it.**

"**Hello Miko." Sesshoumaru said eyes still closed**

"**Hi Sesshoumaru." I replied politely**

"**Last night you told this Sesshoumaru that his filthy brother broke the heart that you so willingly gave." he stated**

**I nodded at him inquiring him to continue.**

"**If that's the case then why did you give your heart to him so willingly? Especially if you knew that he still loved the dead miko." Sesshoumaru asked**

**I stared at him stunned. I didn't know why I gave my heart so willingly to Inuyasha. In the beginning we strongly disliked eahcother especially since he tried to kill me. But he protected me in his own way. And after really being around him and no other male I began to have a crush on him and told him that and even though he had feeling for Kikyo I'd follow even though he could've turned me away.**

"**I don't know why I gave my heart to Inuyasha but even though he had Kikyo why did he accept my heart so willingly?" I asked in return**

"**Perhaps it was because for that moment he believed all he and kikyo had was gone and done for. Miko-" he stated but before he could continue I stopped him**

"**My name is Kagome not miko." I pointed out**

"**Kagome you have grown extremely strong why is is you down play your powers?" Sesshoumaru asked**

"**Erm.. I guess it's because I didn't know that I was like I could feel extra power but in Inuyasha's eyes I was weak and human I was a burden and I as nothing except for a shard detector." I said quietly but angry all the same, an angry tear fell down my cheek.**

"**Then suppose we do something to anger him further." Sesshoumaru suggested jumping off the boulder.**

"**What could we do?" I asked staring up into his golden orbs.**

**He answered my question by wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me full on the lips. His tongue brushed my lip asking for permission and I eagerly allowed him in. I could sense that Inuyasha was close and so could he. Sesshoumaru lifted me on to a rock and sat me there. I lifted my hands that once rested on his neck up to his ears I stroked them longingly an scratched behind his ears he growled lightly and held me closer to him.**

"**Mmmmmhhhhhnnnn. Sesshoumaruuuuu." I moaned into his kiss**

**His claws ran down my back and I shivered. Inuyasha was here now, shit.**

" **Hey Kagome what's taking you so- SESSHOUMARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!!" Inuyasha asked we paid him no mind though I could sort of hear something in my mind tell me to pull away.**

"**GET AWAY FROM KAGOME YOU BASTARD!!" he yelled **

"**INUYASHA SIT!!!" I commanded and he fell face first into the dirt**

"**What the hell Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up after the spell wore out.**

"**You attacked Sesshoumaru for no reason." I said**

**Inuyasha took in a deep breath and got hit with a wave arousal but not directed at him rather it was at his half- brother who was looking back at me his eyes filled with lust.**

"**Later we will continue." Sesshoumaru said brushing his lips against mine and disappearing into the trees.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?! KAGOME YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after viewing the display of affection between his half brother and Kagome.**

**Ah shit.**


	3. another side of him

A/N Okay so I got a lot of great and encouraging reviews and decided that I should update.

I hope that many of you review so erm yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Ch.3 Another side of him

I watched in amusement as the beautiful miko yelled at Inuyasha for trying to fight me.

"Baka !!! Why would you do that? That was stupid, I could've gotten hurt and who would be to blame?" she yelled at the disgusting hanyou

"that cold hearted bastard would be to blame his ugly ass shouldn't be around here anyway. And what's all this about you two continuing later?!!!!" Inuyasha yelled

"His ass isn't ugly it's actually quite cute and we're on his lands. We crossed into his lands yesterday and made camp on the outskirts. And what we're continuing is none of your business but it might due with you becoming an uncle soon." Kagome said to Inuyasha

My eyes widened she just talked to my brother about expecting my children soon. I leaned into the conversation from the tree I was sitting on.

"I can smell Sesshoumaru's lust all over you. Go take a bath.!!" My half brother yelled

"what if I don't want to, what if I want Sesshoumaru's smell of lust all over me?"

"Then that shows me that your even more of a whore than I thought. You reek of oncoming sex."

That was the last I heard for I had returned to my pack and was headed back to my castle.

(!%$*&^^%$%$^^%&*Kagome's POV$$%^^$%^^(*%$$%^^**)

My anger flared, how dare he call me a whore and even worse than he already thought. I couldn't believe that I had actually like this guy he was a jerk.

"I am not a whore you bastard you would've known that I wasn't a virgin because you can smell it dumbass. And so what if I slept with your brother or if am going to why should it matter? You've made your choice Inuyasha and so have I."

"Bitch your mine!!" he yelled

I blinked he did not just say that,

" You have kikyo Inuyasha, I do NOT belong to you." I yelled pissed that he dare say that I was his when he had the dead clay pot that was good at everything.

He hit me I fell to the ground I touched my cheek it was tender. I winced.

"Bitch I am alpha of this pack and you are the alpha female there for you are mine just as kikyo is mine. You will succumb to me." Inuyasha said his eyes were tinged pink

" Inuyasha you can not have us both you must choose one or the other." I said softly

" I will not choose because I don't have to I am alpha. Succumb to my wishes. Please this alpha." he said his voice dangerously low and husky

"Isn't that what Kikyo's for?" I questioned

" you will do as she does for she isn't here and you, wench, are." he said

I stood up and tried to back away but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought his lips forcefully on mine. He cupped my breast with one hand and held my bottom with the other grabbing it firmly. I tried pulling away but each time he would hit me making my head spin. I couldn't tell when it happened but we were both naked. I felt hot tears run down my face but he wouldn't stop. When I tried to scream he wrapped his large rough hand around my feeble throat and strangled me. I felt him forcefully enter my womanhood and he let out a long groan. I winced in pain. He pumped into me fast trying to make me cum for I didn't feel an ounce of pleasure only pain a lot of pain.

" Cum kagome's!" he ordered

Couldn't it was he was hard extremely hard and I wasn't wet.

"Say my name!" he commanded loosening his grip on my throat

"In-I-Inuyasha" I whispered my voice cracking

I slapped him. Hoping that would wake him up. Nothing instead he held my hand above my head.

"Inuyasha please your not in your right mind." I said coarsely

He blinked and I noticed his eyes were back to normal but he didn't release me. Then I remembered his had only flashed red they didn't stay that way. He moaned my name and dug his claws into my arms. After he pumped into me for a few more minuets he hit his orgasm and got up. He washed him self and went back to camp.

" Remember you must succumb to my wishes. Or face consequence."

I tried to get up but I was stuck there I couldn't move my body felt extremely heavy. I looked beside me and noticed that my clothes were on the ground shredded. Soon blackness engulfed me.


	4. Saved!

A/N Wow so the last chappie was a bit was sad ne? okay so far I have gotten 14 reviews in total. And this is within the two to three days that I've had this story posted that makes me extremely happy and I hope that you all continue to review. Also if you have a question about something please ask me about it in the reviews and I'll try my best to answer them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I if I did I'd change the title to Sesshoumaru ^.^

Ch.4 save me

When I got up it was still sunny I looked at my body my miko powers had healed my facial wounds as well as the ones on my arms and legs. Inuyasha ran to the clearing his eyes flashed showing a bit of concern.

"Get dressed. We've been waiting." he said harshly before stepping back into the forest.

I jumped into the river rinsing off dirty feeling I had ,only after I had dried off and dressed in a black tee shirt that read " this is my happy face" (which was quite funny seeing how I now held a stoic face) and skinny jeans I still felt dirty. I put on a fake smile and walked back to camp.

"Alright I'm back !!" I yelled happily

"C'mon we got shards to hunt!" Inuyasha yelled

We followed him eager to get going. I could sense Sesshoumaru was near but Inuyasha wouldn't notice until we got closer to him.

As night fell we were all extremely tired after we fought two demons. We made camp near Sesshoumaru. I had figured out that though my miko powers had made the marks and all disappear if you touched where a bruise might have been then it would hurt. After dinner I was told to wash the dishes. I did as told. I took a bath at the nearest hot spring I could feel Sesshoumaru's presence in a near by tree.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." I said wrapping my self in a towel.

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully and walked toward me a small grin on his face.

" Did you handle the hanyou well?" he asked

I shook my head

"No I did not" I whispered quietly as if what I was about to tell him would bring me some kind of consequence but before I could tell him Inuyasha running toward us a mile a minuet stopped me.

"Leave." I said thinking if Inuyasha saw me with Sesshoumaru then it would be trouble for me.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground. He sat on the piece of ground that had grass on it and grabbed my wrist pulling me on top of him. I winced due to the fact that I had an invisible bruise in that area. As soon as I was firmly sitting on top of him Inuyasha had made his way to the clearing. Ah shit. I looked at Inuyasha in fear for my life and I knew Sesshoumaru could sense the waves of anxiety and pure fright rolling o of me. Inuyasha's eye's were red and he looked right at me. His anger was visible and could be sensed a mile away.

"Inuyasha." I said standing up pulling Sesshoumaru up with me.

"Don't you know how to stop him when he gets like that?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Ah right. Sit." I commanded

Inuyasha then paid a visit to his close friend Mr. Dirt. When he got back up he looked fine but I cold tell that I would pay for that. I looked at Sesshoumaru one last time before walking into the forest and changing while the brothers argued- well Inuyasha did most of the arguing. I changed into grey cotton shorts and a matching gray tank top. When I returned to the hot springs Inuyasha was by himself I inwardly cringed.

"You will now face consequence." he stated before shoving my face into the dirt. He

slipped off my cotton shorts and removed my underwear. He entered me quickly afterward. He was hard and rough like he was earlier that morning. He was worse.

"I subdue you not the other way around." he said taking a fist full of my hair and pulling it.

I screamed in pain as his claws dung into my skull and he rode me faster I pulled at his hand. I tried releasing my miko powers but felt as if I was slowly weakening and I couldn't muster enough strength to even zap him a little bit. Damn it must be as Kikyo said when a miko becomes impure she loses her miko powers. Ah shit.

"You think you could run off with my brother you fucking whore? Where is he to save you now? Go on scream for him. The bastard won't come." he said pulling my head so hard I felt as is if my head was nearly pulled off.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" I called hoping to kami that he heard me.

)(U&&)*^EE^%$$^&*()(*&^%$$$%^&*()(*&^%$ESesshy's pov)) *&^% ! $%

I was close to my castle when I heard kagome's voice yell my name out in agony. She was in danger. I ran toward the hot springs. When I got there I saw the filth forcefully taking the miko. How dare he take what was rightfully mine? He shall pay for that. I pulled him off of her and scooped her into my arms picking up her discarded underwear and pants. I summoned my demonic cloud and flew toward my secret oasis. It had a barrier around it so no one could detect it. I didn't want to bring her to the castle right away for I was certain Inuyasha would look there first. The girl was unconscious but her brows furrowed together and a look of pain was visible on her face.

"Please… I'm sorry…. I won't do it again…" she whispered I could tell she was dreaming about the piece of filth.

I walked into the house I had built and set her into the room next to mine. When I set her onto the to the bed I slipped her underwear and her pants. I sighed. Before I walked out of her room I looked back at her sleeping form. How am I supposed to get to her now? Kagome because of this will you close yourself off and push others away, even those that leave their heart open for you to take?"

A/N so that was the latest chapter likey or no likey any constructive critisism and any ideas would be put in into consideration. R&R

Ja,

Cheong-sa ( who ever can be the first to tell me what this means will get the next chapter in their inbox when I finish it)


	5. For her

Ermm so I hope you guys liked the last chapter I got some good reviews so here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: do you not realize how much this pains me gosh

Ch. 5 For her

I looked at the miko sleeping in the bed. She had several scratches on her arms, legs, hips and waist. I growled softly Inuyasha would pay dearly. This young woman was with him every step of the way and this is how he repays her. I sat beside the sleeping onna and rested my hand on her cheek. I then got up and went to my hot springs. I undressed and eased myself into the hot water. I rested my head back and couldn't stop myself from thinking of the miko in the next room and the hanyou I wanted to beat to a pulp for hurting her. I hadn't noticed when I had fallen for her but I know I had. After a while I decided that it was time to get out of the hot spring and make something for the onna to eat when she awoke (yeah I can cook). I got dressed in my usual outfit and went to the kitchen. After pondering what I should make I decided soup would be best. I cut the vegetables and diced the chicken and boiled the noodles I then added seasonings and such into the mix. I checked in on the miko while it boiled and to my surprise she was wide awake when I opened the door.

*********^******************************^***************************^*************************************************************^*************

When I woke up I comforted by soft and silky covers. I turned on to my side and remembered the previous events I was with _him_ and _he _had taken me forcefully. I shot straight up. I had to get home. If I could go home and seal the well Inuyasha wouldn't be able to get to me. I was about to find the person that took me to safety when I saw Sesshoumaru in the doorway.

"Hi, your wondering why you're here no?" He asked

I remembered calling for him

"No I'm not I had called for you but I do ask why you saved me." I said

"No woman deserves to be treated like that especially one that I care for." he said the last part softly

I stared at him blinking like mad and a look of confusion stretched across my face. Sesshoumaru the killing perfection the perfect killer said that he cared for me. I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Thank you." I said looking him in the eye and noticing a warm look in his eyes as if they were melting. I could tell maybe he really did care.

"Lord Sesshoumaru -" I began feeling since he practicly saved me I should at least show him some respect

"Sesshoumaru." he said

"What?" I asked confused

"You may call me Sesshoumaru no need for formalities." he said

" Okay, _Sesshoumaru _where are we?"

"We are currently residing in a house I had built when I was younger. I had a barrier put around it so humans and demons alike wont be able to see or detect it." he answered

"Oh. I know that you care for me and all but I plan on going home, and staying there." I felt sad while saying this but I was far too frightened to stay in the feudal era where

Inuyasha can find me at any time.

"I understand. Would you like to eat before I take you to your home?" he asked a hint of sadness could be heard.

My eyes lit up and my stomach growled I was really hungry.

"Yeah I should eat something." I said

When we reached the kitchen I was hit with a delicious aroma. Sesshoumaru put some soup in a bowl for me and some for himself. I took a spoonful of the soup and my eyes sparkled.

" Sesshoumaru did you _really_ make this?" I asked bewildered that he was able to cook at all none the less something as scrumptious as this.

"Yes I did. Do you not think that this Sesshoumaru can't cook a decent meal?" he asked

"Well erm usually people who live in castles have servants to do all the cooking for them."

I answered

"Do have servants that make my meals for me at the castle I have no servants here. My mother taught me how to cook when we would come here." he said

"Your mother taught you? How nice. If you don't mind me asking umm how did your mother pass?" I asked

"She died of heartache. She loved my father tremendously and would often tell me storys beginning with your 'father is sooo great that one time…' and I would eagerly listen to her stories of my father. Then one day she got word on how my father was rutting with a human princess. At first she didn't say anything thinking it was just some silly rumor but it escaladed to where people were saying that he took her as his mate. Mother thought this to be unruly but in her mind she was hurting because it was most likely true. He was gone for long periods of time. And when he came home he barely spent time with mother my self. Mother decided she talk to father about the rumors and so she went to fathers study and his answer was yes, he had rutted with a human princess and had taken her as his mate. My mother was heart broken, father had told her once that he would never take another mate that she was the only one for him. And you would think everything would be great but he went and did that my mother became really sick she died moments after word that father had gone to see Inuyasha's mother and their unborn child. Father didn't even bother to come to her funeral." Sesshoumaru said softly a tear slid down his cheek

I leaned across the table to wipe the tear away. I know in his head he was probably scolding himself for showing emotions in front of a human.

"It's okay to cry sometimes especially when it has to do with the loss of someone you truly love." I said thinking of my father

Sesshoumaru glared at me. I could see beyond his icy glare and see the love in his eyes. He _could_ feel and he could sometimes lose control of his stoic mask and show them to people.

"When do you want to leave?" he asked looking away

" When do you want to take me?" I asked

"You shouldn't give me the choice because I may very well want you to stay. Many of us want you to stay, you are the shikon miko. Is it not your duty to defeat Naraku and to complete the jewel?" he asked

I nodded

"I know it's my duty but I don't think I can be around Inuyasha. I…I'm scared of what he might do." I admitted

"You are a proud woman. You forgot about everything when he did what he did."

"I also think I lost my abilities. Kikyo once told me that when a priestess loses her purity she also lost her powers." I said tears threatening to fall

"Did she really? Well then perhaps you're a different type of priestess for I can feel your power surging. You still have your powers." he said leaning back into his chair

"I still have my powers? But I felt them weakening." I said

He raised a brow

"Weakening? Perhaps it's because your body began to lose it's powers but remembered that your not really a priestess you've never been trained as a priestess you never realized your priestess powers until you were fifteen there for you are not really a priestess." Sesshoumaru said

"I never thought of it like that." I said

"Neither have I but at least we have that situation down pact." he said "Perhaps now you should rest your body is still healing." he said

I nodded and got up to walk out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom.

"Kagome?" he called

I turned to him

" Yes?" I asked

"In order to fulfill your duty you will travel with me and my pack if you would like we can retrieve your stuff and whatever else you need." he said indifferently

I smiled and before I could stop my self I hugged Sesshoumaru whispering a thank you to him. But what surprised me the most is how he didn't kill me after that instead he patted my head.

************************************************************************************************Sesshoumaru's pov********************************

I watched as kagome walked out the room I was shocked to say the least when she higged me but it felt unusually good. I realized that I was only falling deeper for her. I looked out side the window. Yes tomorrow I will fight Inuyasha make him feel the pain, betrayal and hopelessness he made kagome feel. Yes for her I will fight she deserves it for she did not deserve this, nobody did. For her I will.

A/n okay so another chapter up I don't really feel as good about this chapter as the other ones so tell me what you think.


	6. Hn was what he said

Okay this is chapter six and I am so happy that I now have 27 reviews so far and if you see different then that's because people reviewed while I was busy writing this. I am pleased to see that so many people enjoy my story so far. And because I've gained a lot of support encouraging words I decided that it would be best if I updated before some of you tried to stalk me or something.

Ch. 6 Hn was all he said

Sesshou-sexy demon lord- maru p. o. v

I knew that on our travels we would meet with Inuyasha. And I couldn't wait I could smell him he was near my castle. I smirked he would go there only to find that we aren't there. I knocked on kagome's door and creaked it open. What I saw took all my strength not to laugh. Kagome was sprawled on to the bed her mouth was open and she had drool on the side of her face. I walked up to her and gently shook her awake.

"Good morning." she said looking at me her hair was a complete mess and I couldn't help but to laugh at that point

"What are you laughing at?" she asked glaring at me

"You, well your hair really. My god its like a jungle." I said picking at it

She reached up a hand and felt what I saw. She instantly pulled out a brush and began to cut through the forest.

"I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast but do hurry up. We shall be leaving soon." I said walking down stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was about to begin boiling water Kagome came down stairs. She was dressed in a purple kimono with slits going up to her hip and black spandex shorts underneath and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Do you want some help?" she asked

I shook my head

"okay then I'll just sit and observe."

I nodded and began my cooking. When it was done we sat at the kitchen table and we ate talking in between bites.

"Sesshoumaru what if we run into Inuyasha during our travels?" she asked

"We or I will kill him." I answered

"We can't do that." she said

I raised a brow

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because we need him to break Naraku's barriers. Though I wouldn't mind if you destroyed his genitals." she answered

"Then that is what I shall do. However something tells me that it is you that would like to do that."

She nodded then looked at me with sad eyes

"He once told me that usually when a demon and a human mate the women tend to get pregnant soon after and their scent changes. Can you tell me if my scent has changed at all?" she asked me sadly

I breathed in deeply taking in her scent. It was there, in the midst of her usual waterfall and lavender scent was a bit of cinnamon. I leaned back in my chair. Kagome was pregnant with the idiot's child. Her eyes bore into mine full of anticipation.

"You are indeed pregnant Kagome." I said softly

"Inuyasha will be able to tell. He will figure out that the child is his." she said looking down at her plate.

"He will only know you are pregnant he won't know it is his unless you told him." I replied

"But who else could I of slept with? He'll definitely know the child is his. And then he'll try to make me leave with him, when I'd rather stay with you." she said panicky

"You could always say it was me." I said calmly

"What?!" she asked

"Well before all of what happened had happened we were supposed lovers were we not? So you can say that the child is mine." I said

She smiled

"That can actually work okay so then let's go!" she said with a fist in the air

*************KAGOME"S POV*******************************************

As we headed out into the forest I walked steadily next to Sesshoumaru who made it a point to talk to me kami only knows why. However our conversations were great he talked a lot and we shared stories about our child hood his being exceptionally funny. He had many great tales to tell and even though he finished I wanted to hear more. Soon I became tired and he stopped and had me climb his back. When I woke back up I could sense Inuyasha and the rest of the group heading our way no doubt he told them that I was kidnapped.

"Give her back Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha commanded

"I shall not" Sesshoumaru said " And you will do well to lower your voice Inuyasha for Kagome is sleeping."

"I don't give a damn Sesshoumaru just give her back or I'll take her from you." Inuyasha yelled and I could hear him unsheathe Tetsuiga(sp A/n could someone tell me how to spell that correctly?)

"Inuyasha you fool. You would still attack me with the one you seek on my back. Or is it that you wish to kill us both instead. That would rid your conscious would it not?" Sesshoumaru said

I lifted my head slowly

"Sesshoumaru why's there so much noise?" I asked

"Inuyasha is here." he said my head jerked to where the lowly hanyou was standing and I gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders for dear life.

" I don't wanna leave." I said

"Do you here that hanyou she doesn't want to go with you." he said.

"Like hell she doesn't c'mon Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted I glared at him

"Sit you bastard! SIT SIT!SIT SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIITTT!!" I yelled sending him face first into the ground

When the sell finally wore off he breathed in deeply and he smirked.

"You can't keep her from me Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru raised a brow

"And why is that?"

"Because she's carrying my kid." Inuyasha answered bravely

I laughed and Sesshoumaru slightly smiled while the others gasped.

"What makes you so sure that the kid is yours?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Who's else could it be I'm the first male she's ever fucked so obviously I'm the father." he said as if it was plain obvious

" Inuyasha when you RAPED Kagome was there a barrier?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I didn't rape her and … no there wasn't a barrier." he said the last part quietly

"That's because I was her first Inuyasha. And if a woman is crying and begging you to stop and that she doesn't want you that would be called rape, dumbass why do you think I took her away from you in the first place? You were raping a pregnant woman." Sesshoumaru said

Everyone gasped and glared and Inuyasha I merely looked at him. I wasn't afraid because Sesshoumaru was with me.

"We shall be going but first.." Sesshoumaru said and we suddenly appeared in front of Inuyasha and I knew what it is that I was supposed to do so I took an arrow out, poured some of my miko powers into it and jammed it into his groin. As he screamed in agony I simply smiled.

"Yeah" I said smiling "I screamed like that too. You won't be able to have children and women will be unsatisfied with your performance and if you manage to have a mate then I can honestly tell you now she's fucking the man next door and she'll be impregnated by him but tell you it's yours only when the child is born you realize he looks just like your neighbor." I said walking away he could take the arrow out himself

"I'll have pay back oh and I'll have it good you'll see I'll get you both in the ass!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hn." was all the beautiful demon lord beside me said.

************************************************************************

Wow I think this is my longest chapter I don't know but there is just something about this chapter I dunno. Omg my laptop got a virus and it took away my solitaire games and my volume control icon thingy. Ah well tell me what was your favorite part of this chapter!!


	7. in his eyes

Omg you guys I now have tons of reviews I am a happy person. And I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I was lazy and didn't feel like writing even though wheels were turning in my head my hands didn't want to move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but you never said I couldn't own Fluffy-kunDocument Manager (Upload)

Ch.7

Sesshoumaru smiled happily as Kagome told him stories of her childhood then began telling him about school.

"Who is allowed to got to this school?" he asked

"Everyone is allowed to go to school." she answered

Sesshoumaru nodded "interesting." He said looking up into the sky

"We must hurry it is going to rain soon." he continued "Grab on to me I will fly us to the nearest village."

Kagome quickly obliged "sure no problem." and placed her hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and held on tightly.

In the village kagome couldn't help but think about how she was pregnant she was pregnant with the bastards son and she was beyond pissed. She wanted to hit someone to hurt something because she was pregnant by someone she wishes wasn't the father.

"There is something troubling you." Sesshoumaru said once they were showed to the room that they'll be staying in

"No there isn't." Kagome replied way too quickly.

"What is troubling you?" he asked

Kagome looked at him only seeing his good intention she told him about her troubles.

"That is no thing to worry about . It would be my honor if I could care for you and the child as well. I would not mind if the child truly did see me as a father figure." Sesshoumaru said

Kagome sat there looking at the stoic western lord in awe and disbelief. He had just said that he would want to look after me and the child of his bastard half brother.

!$%^&*)(*^%%$!!%^&**(())(*&&^%$$%^&*(*&^%^&*()(*&^%^&*()(*&^^&*()(*&^&*()(*&^&*((*&^&*()

I looked at him and smiled I don't know why I did it but I hugged him. Though what surprised me more than my actions were his. He had held me closer to him and took liberty in smelling my hair and burying his nose into the crook of my neck. I looked up at him and he looked at me I looked into his eyes and felt love I noticed that though he held a stoic face his eyes held his emotion. In his eyes I saw love.

I awoke the next morning in his arms and I couldn't feel happier though I don't know what Sesshoumaru was thinking himself. Then I realized he's always awake be fore me. I placed my hand on his forehead to see if he had a temperature. He was fine. I was about to pull away when his hand grabbed mine. He placed my hand on his cheeks and then brought them down to his neck his pulse was beating at the right speed.

"I'm not sick are you satisfied?" he asked\

"'s just that your usually up before I am so I thought something was wrong." I said

"I thank you for your concern." he replied "For some reason sleeping next you I had the best sleep I ever had since I was but a mere pup."

I smiled at that. He got out of the futon and raised me up as well. We step out of the room we stayed in thanked the owners and continued on our way. Soon we were at his castle which made my eyes pop. It was glorious, magnificently amazing it was Sesshoumaru in castle form. I smiled at the thought of Sesshoumaru as a castle.

"Kagome" he said when we began to descend toward the castle. "I would like to see this school and perhaps bring Rin to one as well I figure she'd learn better there."

My eyes went wide and I looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Are you serious? What about the jewel?" I asked\

"You have the last pieces. Naraku can't do anything with out the rest and while we're in your time we can train as well." he explained

I smiled it was a very good idea

"Alright sure. When do we go?" I asked

"We leave tomorrow night." he said with a small smile

"oh my gosh do that again." I said in shock that he gave a smile

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "You know for someone who knows everything about me how is it you find it shocking that I smile?" he asked

"Because you only smile well more like smirk when your winning a fight and about to kill someone." I replied poking his cheek

"I smile a lot your just not awake to see it." he said

"You make it sound as if your smiling at me while I'm sleeping. Oh I get it. never mind."I mumbled the last part

Sesshoumaru laughed then. That's right he laughed and he wasn;t even killing any one.

We walked up to the gate and Sesshoumaru and a continuing grin on his face which was odd because I didn't think anything was funny

"Welcome to you new home my lady." he said bowing

I rolled my eyes "Uh huh thanks." and we continued to walk in

"My lord your home." a green ugly looking imp called and flung himself onto Sesshoumaru

"Jaken get off." Sesshoumaru comanded

The imp let go but Sesshoumaru was thrown off when Rin jumped onto him

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Rin is so glad you returned." the little girl said

"I missed you too Rin. Jaken show Kagome to the room next to mine."

"But lord Sesshoumaru do you really plan on letting your brothers wench-" I had enough of being called Inuyasha's wench by some little green toad so I kicked him into the gardens.

"Waaiii that was a pretty far kick." I said in awe looking at jakens knock out spot

Sorry its very short and inda cut off lol I'm really sorry


	8. i didn't crawl in2 a hole die i swear!

I'M BACK AND I'M HAPPY!!!!!!!! I GIVE PLENT THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!I HONESTLY TREASURE GETTING REVIEWS FOM MY READERS! I've been away for a long time and that's because my laptop broke and the manufacturing company had it for a while……..I have a bit of a dilemma I had chapters ready to post of here but I had laptop trouble and had to send it back to the manufacturing company to get it fixed then Christmas time was also hectic and the past two weeks have been really stressful… does anyone on here have to do something called National History Day at school? If your in school? I hate it with a passion. Anyway I'm most defiantly going to post something on Saturday…..wish me luck on NDH and I wish any of those who also are doing this horrid project the best of luck. Also lemme know what your doing for the project if you do it at all or if you did it when you were in high school.

Annyeong ,

Cheong-sa


	9. does he? does She? do I?

So sorry I haven't been updating for you guys…erm soo heres a chappy for ol' times sake. Oh and by the way LEMON WARNING . I don't find it major or anything it's fairly short lolz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I'll gladly own Sesshy..erm I mean I own no characters

Chapter 8

Lemonscented kag/sessh…school time with Rin

5 months later

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's half naked form and idly cocked her head to the side and smiled. Sesshoumaru turned and smiled at her confused and uncomfortable. They had stayed in Kagome's time for the past 3 months and decided to stay there for awhile more, though Sesshoumaru occasionally left to handle business in the Fudal Era. They were in Kagome's room. They had enrolled Rin into a school so she and Souta were gone as well as her mother and grandfather. It was just them alone. In Kagome's room. With Sesshoumaru in nothing but a towel and Kagome- having just woken up in a simple slip on slip off nightgown.

"Fluffy-chan" Kagome called sweetly walking up to him

Sesshoumaru eyed her warily…she only called him that when she wanted something

Which was either food or …well food and she was eyeing him like he was a piece of steak not that he minded or any thing…..wait a minuet…. "Yes?" he shouldn't of answered her. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Drop the towel." she said in all seriousness

"Hai." He stopped then he was so used to just going to get what she wanted without hesitation a look of confusion etched onto his face he silent for a moment.

"What?" His stoic look was long gone and he was completely dumbfounded

"Towel. Floor. Now." Kagome said

"Are you-" Sesshoumaru never got to finish what he was going to say because Kagome had ripped the towel away from him

Kagome smirked. She was pregnant and had a deep craving for cock. Sesshoumaru's cock.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when she pressed her lips against his. So soft so deliciously soft and she tastes like melon. Sesshoumaru blinked then blinked again and stepped back. "Kagome perhaps-"

"Please Fluffy-chan. Please." she said taking one of his hands and placing it over her full breast. He looked at her pleading face and couldn't help but want to help her. He eased her on to the bed and kissed her passionately. He trailed her collarbone with butterfly kisses and moved so he was right at her entrance. He stopped hesitant, it's wasn't that he didn't want to do it it's just that he didn't feel it was right of him to take her in such a state where she was driven on hormones. Kagome's eyes hardend then eased herself on to him, she found he was taking to long. She moaned softly and Sesshoumaru who's thoughts were faded away after 2seconds thrust deeper into her. They rocked softly, then vigorously and soon they came. She looked at him a slight sheen of sweat on him making her want more just for the fact he looked really good with his toned body slighty glistening with sweat, she blinked and then he was gone.

He didn't mark her, but then again why would he? Did she want him to ? He didn't love her. She loved him….or was she mixing her emotions with the haywire emotions she got due to pregnancy? Did they love one another?….She didn't know.

a/n I know it's short ,I had more to it but I didn't like it so I took it out sooo I hope to get some more reviews I kno this chapter was bad and I dun like it but I promised you guys a chapter also I kno sometimes or at least in some fanfics Kagome is the one that is hesitant and all that and Sesshoumaru is the one that is all demanding. However I made it like this b/c I feel that Sesshoumaru being someone who has manners and respect(for certaint ppl) would question if it's really ok for him to do this when she isn't with him b/c she loves him like he loves her(if you didn't get that until now go back some chapters and read) and soooo as for Kagome's little bit at the end she isn't quite sure what it was that drove her to sleep with Sesshoumaru and act the way she acted she thinks she might love Sesshoumaru but then questions if that's just her pregnancy talking so she's sort of mixed. NO FLAMES. If you didn't like it then u didn't like it I only want to hear from the people that did. I know I did a sucky job on this but I don't want to hear it from other ppl if I know it already. Anyway if you have a question or a comment then leave a review and I'll be happy to answer you.

*gives giant cookie to readers*

I'd also like to thank all the readers that's been there reading and reviewing since the beginning thank you guys soo much for sticking with me even when I haven't updated for the longest time ^__^ I really appreciate it


End file.
